TwilightExe
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: After Bella breaks up with Edward she gets a scholarship to a school in DenTech and moves in with her aunts family. She finds friends, romance and a goal to lean to, but then Edward shows up again and she has to make a choice.


_Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or . In this story the Twilight characters are younger then they are in the Twilight series. The Twilight vampires are the genetic kind._

**_Chapter 1: _**_Welcome to DenTech_

Edward had dumped her. That was the thought that crossed Bella's mind as she sat on the train with her bags next to her on the train. She leaned up against the window watching as the rain poured down. Her fingers tapped on the bench, her lips pushing together in irritation as she kept thinking about the fact she had been dumped. She had thought that going to DenTech city would be a fresh start for her, but she couldn't forget the fact she had moved in with her father to meet a guy who claimed that he was leaving her for her own safety. Sure, his family was from a long line of vampires, but he had managed to resist harming her for so long. It kind of felt like he was pushing her away because she wasn't of the high society that the vampire clans expected, not to mention while she could be turned she wouldn't be a pure one.

Letting out a deep sigh she finally got off of the train to see that her mother's sister was waiting for her with a smile on her face. "Hello Bella! It is nice to see you after all of these years. I haven't seen you since you were a toddler I think."

"Hello aunt Haruka." Bella looked away, a rather bored look on her face. "I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"Why? Didn't you get that really nice scholarship?"

"I recently broke up with a guy." Bella looked away. "I don't want to see Netto or Saito."

There came silence from the older woman. "Bella... Saito's dead."

"How come I didn't know about that? I mean... I have always prefered Saito over Netto-kun. Actually, I don't like Netto at all."

"The other thing I need to say is that Netto doesn't remember Saito... so please don't mention him in front of his twin brother."

"I see..." Bella folded her arms, miffed that the world was the complete mess that it was.

"By the way... do you have a Navi?"

"A Navi?" The fifth grader frowned. "No... I don't have a Navi. What ever that is."

"It's a tool for searching the web."

"Well... I'm not into trends and stuff."

"I see..." Her aunt looked unlocked the car door. "Well, you could say that's not a bad thing. Every kid though has a basic navi system as it is pretty much the web system here."

"Don't people just use computers?"

"No... well, the navi system is the computer system you could say. It's hard to explain. I guess you don't really need one. I don't have one. Your uncle helps to develop stuff related to Navis. Are you sure that you're not interested in it? I mean, you did get the scholarship to that eliete tech school and having your own navi allows you to work on your own computer programming."

"I shouldn't pick one out simply because everyone has one. I need to take the time to figure out what kind I want if I really want one. Plus... what about this whole programming thing? Couldn't I program one of my own from scratch?"

"That is possible, but it will be a lot of hard work. Not to mention the fact that will make you stand out."

"I think having a plain navi would make me stand out as well. Actually... I just need to think about this."

They arrived up at the top and Bella looked around. The girl happened to see a lot of technologically advanced items and her eyebrows went up. "Looks like I have a lot of catching up to do." She followed her aunt to the subway and the rode their way to the place Bella would be living. Outside the door things rushed by again. "_Seriously... I can't believe Edward dumped me because he was a danger to me. That guy is such a coward. Actually... any guy that dumps a girl because he puts a girl into danger is a major loser. He thinks that he is so great because he happens to be of a long lived line... the long lived quite litterally that he can look down upon me. I bet that he couldn't get into this school on his own merits._"

"By the way... your mother and step-father are planning on moving to DenTech."

Bella flinched. "Do I have to go and live with them? I'm kind of tired about having to take care of my mother, so I really don't want to move back with her. There really isn't a place for me.

"It is ultimatly up to you whether you go and live with her again, though you should at least visit her." Her aunt let out a chuckle. "And I know what you mean about taking care of her. I always had to take care of her when we were younger. And you know what? She still hasn't grown up and is always chasing something new. For example, this time she has opened up a cyber cafe while that husband of hers was signed to the team here."

"Well... that seems normal."

"Cyber cafe's here use holigrams and can change themes depending on what is in store. Actually... if you happen to need a job I bet she would hire you. That way you can make some extra cash, not to mention the fact it isn't against your schools rules unless it is one of those more seedy cyber cafes. Of course... I think the job your school allows is the programing for cyber cafes, not acually watressing at them."

"I'll have to think about it." Bella looked out the window. "Does Netto go to the school?"

"No... he could have gotten a scholarship, but that's really... that was really Saito's thing. He was the older twin you know."


End file.
